


Might

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hinoka realizes something very important.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Might

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'might'

Hinoka turned the dagger over in her hands, admiring the design of the handle and the perfection of the blade. It was small, easily concealable, yet it would certainly get its job done. 

"How much?" she asked, as if it mattered. She was already sure she'd make the purchase and leave satisfied. 

The merchant quoted a price and, after a moment, Hinoka nodded and handed the blade back to be carefully wrapped for transport. It was tempting to tell the merchant not to bother; it would get unwrapped and wrapped again, in cotton and then silk, tied with fine ribbon if Sakura was willing to help-- 

Hinoka fished fat gold coins from her purse, already imagining the dagger being unwrapped and admired, the blade tested carefully, and a warm fond smile... 

That might mean she'd have to deliver it herself, though. Because she wanted to see that smile, more than she'd realized. She wanted-- 

Two smaller coins in return, and her parcel and thanks-- Hinoka was out of the shop still daydreaming. She knew it wasn't quite like her, but the more she thought about it... 

The more she realized exactly how she felt. And hoped feelings might be returned.


End file.
